


Last Stand

by Weaselwoman



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man, a dude, a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Well, maybe it happened this way. General Custer is based on the version in _Little Big Man_ by Thomas Berger (and the 1970 movie).

A British journalist is visiting the 7th cavalry, as they journey upriver. The General is showing off his favorite horse: “And this is Vic.”

“Pretty boy. Very, very fine.” The civilian pats the golden velvet neck.

“Will you be joining us on the campaign trail, Mr. ….?

“Farbaugh. And why should I see this war from your side?”

“Hardly a war! This is a military action against savages – mere children, needing to be taught how to live properly in a white man’s world. Perhaps they will prove incapable, and disappear like the buffalo.”

“Buffalo? Oh yes, your wild cattle.”

“Which feed our wild, stinking, uncivilized foe: ruthless marauders who need to learn the error of their ways. Still, they are a colorful sight – it would be a pity for you to miss seeing them, as their way of life cannot last much longer.”

“Are they not dangerous?”

The big (fading) blond laughs. “Not at all, Mr. Farbaugh. Not against us.”

“And yet I think I will file my reports discretely from the rear echelons. Thank you anyway, General.” A polite show of teeth.

Yellowhair walks off, muttering something under his breath about cowardly dandies with no stomach for battle.

 

Sometime not long after, the Sioux notice an unfamiliar medicine man—perhaps he accompanies another tribe? – a tall man with blood-red eyes, his face arms and hands all blue, who predicts victory in battle; but by then, all the medicine men, all the tribes already know they will win.


End file.
